1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milk froth machine and, more particularly, to a milk froth machine that can make and heat milk froth while providing use safety, allowing easy cleaning, and saving space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milk froth is generally added on top of coffee or fruit to improve the taste. Conventionally, milk froth is made by a manually operating an agitator to agitate milk in a container. However, the manual operation is time-consuming, and the milk froth can not be heated. In an approach to solve these disadvantages, a motor is mounted to a center of the container to drive the agitator for making milk froth, and a heating element is mounted around the container to heat the milk froth. However, the resultant milk froth machine is difficult to clean. Furthermore, the milk in the container will leak and come in contact with the heating element or the electric contacts of the motor when the container cracks, resulting in hazard during use. Further, the resultant milk froth machine is bulky.
Thus, a need exists for milk froth machine that can make and heat milk froth while providing use safety, allowing easy cleaning, and saving space.